


Play - on the Wing

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2010: </p><p>The Doctor and Wolsey launch a merciless attack on millions of innocent individuals - and pay for it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play - on the Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of a new story and it's long and it's a horror story. Thought I'd post this little bit of fluff in the meantime...
> 
> P.S. About Wolsey panting, I've actually seen my own cat do that. So, it seems it's not only dogs that pant as I'd thought at one time.

The Doctor and Wolsey faced each other across the vast expanse, the Doctor grinning like a madman. Wolsey had the most extraordinary look on his own face. It looked like a grin, but the Doctor couldn't be sure. Still, their victims were between them and they would be merciless. They ran towards each other and, just as they got nearly in front of each other, the butterflies caught between the pair of them swooped straight up and out of harm's way. The Doctor and Wolsey were off! But the tables were soon turned and the Doctor and Wolsey found themselves as the 'victims', with millions of beautifully coloured insects giving chase after them.

Wolsey tried running up a tree. It didn't work. The butterflies danced in the branches and clung to his fur. Down he went, as the Doctor laughed at the sight of the cat giving dozens of butterflies a free ride. His laughter came too soon, though. The butterflies left Wolsey and made a 'dive bomb' attack at the Doctor and, run though he might, he himself was soon giving free rides to several dozen of the creatures. The Doctor laughed heartily as he ran. He always enjoyed playing with the butterflies in the butterfly room. He smiled as he noticed that Wolsey also seemed to be enjoying himself. The cat had perched atop a low stone wall. He'd run along it with butterflies chasing him the entire way. Then he'd suddenly stopped, turned and was attempting to bat at the insects, but they were too quick for him. The butterflies got their revenge by trying to perch on various parts of Wolsey's body - particularly, the back of him where he couldn't reach. The butterflies then flapped their wings, tickling him mercilessly as he squirmed, trying to get at them. Finally, he just hopped off the wall and ran crazy paths all over the hill. He really WAS enjoying himself enormously.

The Doctor, in the meantime, was playing one of his favourite games with some of his tiny winged friends. He was playing a sort of 'hide and boo' game. He'd run with the butterflies chasing him, then, after a bit, he'd duck out of sight behind a tree or bush, then pop out and shout 'BOO'! at the butterflies. They'd fly up, around and straight into the back of his head and attempt to hide in his tousled chestnut curls. He'd laugh and try to shake them free, but they wouldn't be shaken - or stirred. So he just ran straight to the blanket on the grass by a little stream, because by that point, they were ALL tired and in desperate need of refreshment. Just as the Doctor flopped down, Wolsey came slowly and tiredly padding over. He flopped down on the blanket as well, with his mouth open, panting.

"Tired, old chap?" Wolsey just looked at the Doctor, who grinned back and replied. "Right. Silly question. Sorry." He opened the cooler and the other necessary equipment and soon placed two bowls in front of the cat. One contained nice cool spring water and the other - the hoped-for treat, vanilla ice cream. Then, after setting several tiny bowls of his special recipe nectar out for the butterflies, and getting himself a nice big bowl of dark chocolate ice cream and a nice cup of Darjeeling, he happily advised, "Tuck in, everyone!" They already had.

There was silence in the butterfly room afterwards, apart from the sounds of various individuals enjoying some refreshment, of course.

FIN


End file.
